The invention relates to an interlock for a vehicle shift lever assembly.
A known shift lever assembly for a production vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor, includes a park shift member which is linked to a park actuator on the transmission via a Bowden cable and a forward-neutral-reverse (F-N-R) shift member which is linked to forward, neutral and reverse transmission actuators via Bowden cable and rod linkage. A forward, neutral, reverse, park (F-N-R-P) lever is movable within a guide slot and to selectively engage and operate the park shift member and the F-N-R shift member. It would be desirable to provide an interlock mechanism which, when the lever is out of engagement with the F-N-R shift member, prevents inadvertent actuation of the F-N-R shift member, such as by movement of the linkages or cables between the shift member and the actuator on the transmission.